Prince of the Hamhams
by JRutherford
Summary: boss has made up a new game to wn over Bijou. Will it turn on him? and what happens when a cat follows them around? who will be prince of the Ham-ham? read and fnd out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any characters.**

Hi-hi! This is my first Hamtaro story! Yay!

Enjoy! :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day. Hamtaro fell out of his usual hole onto the soft green grass. He rubbed his face and let the warmth of the sun hit his furry little orange and white face. He started to clean his whiskers when he heard a big yawn.

"Oh! Hiya Brandy!" he said happily.

The dog stared at Hamtaro sleepily, then just yawned and went back to sleep.

Hamtaro didn't understand this dog. How could she just sleep? He had to go and get some exercise or he'd go crazy! Speaking of exercise, he got up and did some stretching exercises. When he decided that he was done, he headed to the club house.

"Bye Brandie!" he said as he waved good-bye to the sleeping dog.

The little white and orange hamster was merrily walking along when he saw a big white and grey hamster holding a sunflower seed. Hamtaro recognized this hamster. He ran towards him.

"Oxnard!" Hamtaro called.

Oxnard turned around and smiled at his friend. He put down his sunflower seed and waved hello to Hamtaro.

"Ham-ha Hamtaro!" Oxnard said happily.

"Ham-ha! What do you think we should do today?" Hamtaro asked his friend.

"Oh! Boss told me that we're going to do something about castles, and royalty and stuff like that," Oxnard answered.

Hamtaro big eyes lit up. "Really? That sounds like fun!" he squealed happily. "Come on, let's hurry!"

The two Ham-Hams ran all the way to the clubhouse. They burst through the door. Hamtaro hopped around with energy, whereas Oxnard flopped down on the ground trying to catch his breath. He opened up his sunflower seed and ate it. Then he seemed to have a little bit more energy.

"Hamtaro! Oxnard! Ham-ha!" Boss warmly greeted them.

_Boss seems really happy today, _Hamtaro thought, _that's good for him!_

Boss turned away from the young hamsters and smiled to himself. _Heh, heh. With this new game, I'll be sure to win Bijou's heart._

At that moment, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy and Dexter walked in. "HAM-HA!" they said in unison.

"Ham-ha!" Hamtaro, Oxnard and Boss answered.

Bijou walked over to Hamtaro. "Ham-ha, Hamtaro! Nice day today isn't it?" the pure white hamster with the blue bows asked him. Hamtaro smiled back at her.

"Ham-ha, Bijou! It is nice so I think Laura's going to be home a little late today," Hamtaro answered with excitement. He couldn't wait to play this game. It sounded like a lot of fun. Plus, he had never played a game like this before, and he wanted to try it.

"Ok!" Boss started. "Today we are going to play a new game. It's called…" He stopped.

Bijou looked as excited as Hamtaro. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement. "What s it? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

Boss became nervous. He didn't know what it was called, and he couldn't think of a name for it. Sweat began to drip down his head. "Um, well, I d-don't know what to call it…"

Hamtaro jumped up with enthusiasm. "That's okay!" he squealed. "Just teach us how to play! We'll name it later! How do we play?"

Boss put his paw on his chest. "First, we dress up like princes and warriors and stuff."

Bijou clasped her paws together. Her eyes looked like big twinkling stars. "I want to be a princess! Where are the costumes?"

Boss pointed to a small brown box. All the Ham-hams rushed towards it. They opened up the box and there inside was and assortment of dresses and armor and fancy clothes. Hamtaro reached in and pulled out a knight costume. It was made of strong tin foil and had a blue fluffy feather on the top. He put it on and grabbed a tall plastic sword.

He smiled happily as he looked at himself. "I will save the princess!" Hamtaro said with much enthusiasm.

Boss reached into the box. _If Bijou is going to be a princess, will be a knight and impress her by saving her before Hamtaro! _He grabbed a knight costume just like Hamtaro's, but the fluffy feather was red instead of blue.

Bijou reached in next. She pulled out a blue dress that covered her feet, a necklace with a pretty shiny rock tied to the end of t, and a big cone hat, with a ribbon coming out of the hat. She loved the way the dress looked. It was blue from the chest down to her shin, and then it turned into white. The hem had some light blue fluffy string all around it. The waist had little blue bows on it. Her hat was a mixture of dark blue and light blue stripes. She ribbon hanging from it was a see through blue.

"Oh, Boss! These costumes are absolutely wonderful!" Bijou said as she twirled around in her beautiful outfit.

Boss rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, well you know," was all Boss could say.

Pashmina and Penelope reaching next. The grabbed matching dresses. They were just like Bijou's, but everything that was blue was pink for Pashmina and Penelope. They twirled simultaneously.

"Yes, yes Boss! These costumes are simply fabulous!" Pashmina squealed.

"Ookwee!" Penelope added.

Boss beamed with pride.

Howdy and Dexter reached in at the same time. They grabbed a knight costume as well, n hopes of winning over Pashmina. Dexter's feather was white, Howdy's was yellow. They smiled at each other then glared at each other. They knew the were competing for the heart of the fair Princess Pashmina, like Boss was competing for the heart of Bijou, although that's not really what Hamtaro had in mind.

Oxnard grabbed a king costume. He smiled at it, knowing that if he was king, _he _could lead things for a change. It was mainly just a purple cape that went all around him like a coat, with fake spotted fur at the hem. He wore a big crown that had many shiny rocks on it. He had a shiny stick with a small ball attached to the top.

"Ok! Are we all ready?" Boss asked excitedly.

"HAM-HA!"

"Let's go!"

So the Ham-hams walked out to the meadow. It was still pretty sunny, and the grass smelled nice. Howdy followed Pashmina and Penelope. Bijou followed Hamtaro, and Boss followed Bijou.

"Rrroww!"

The Ham-hams turned to see a big black cat behind them.

"Dragon!" Boss yelled out. "The knights must protect the princesses from the dragon!" He stepped in front of Bijou.

Hamtaro looked at Bijou. "Don't worry, I'll protect you too," he said with a wnk.

Bijou blushed lightly.

Howdy and Dexter stepped in front of Pashmina and Penelope. They pulled out their swords and bravely stared at the cat.

"How brave!" Pashmina complemented.

Howdy and Dexter blushed. It was working! They loved this new game.

The cat crouched down, ready to attack.

"Get ready Knights!" Oxnard called. Hamtaro gave Bijou one last smile before Oxnard called out, "ATTACK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to stop right there, because it's like, 11 in the night. *Yawn* Hope you enjoyed! P.S. the more reviews, the more encouraged I get, which means faster updates. Bye! :3

Oh and sorry its kind of short, I'll try to work on that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro…**

Hello! Me back to write some more.

Enjoy! :3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rowrrrr!" the cat growled.

Hamtaro looked at Bijou and smiled. "I'll protect you, Princess Bijou," he said.

Bijou smiled and her face turned a bright pink. "Please, be careful, worthy Knight of the Ham-hams," she giggled.

Boss made a face to himself. _She's complimenting him! Why not me? _he thought. He turned to face Bijou. "I'll protect you too, Princess Bijou," he said.

Bijou smiled at him, but she didn't blush or anything. "Oh, how brave you are, Knight Boss," she said.

Oxnard lifted his shiny stick. "Ham-hams, ATTACK!"

Hamtaro sped off before Boss could even start running. Boss stared at him, but then snapped back to reality and ran after him. He ran as fast as could, but he couldn't really catch up to Hamtaro. _Must…impress…Bijou,_he thought. He pulled out his toy sword and stood in line next to Hamtaro, Howdy and Dexter.

Howdy looked back at Pashmina. He waved at her, then pointed at himself. "Don't worry; I'll protect you, gorgeous."

Pashmina giggled and gave him a wink. Penelope looked at her and jumped up and down, waving her arms in a flying manner.

"OOKWEE!" she called out.

Dexter glared at Howdy. Then he turned to Pashmina. "I'll protect you, too, fair, Princess of the Ham-hams," he shouted.

Pashmina giggled again and waved at him. Penelope did the same thing. That was enough to make Dexter turn a bright pink.

"Focus!" Oxnard yelled. "I don't think this cat's playing! Now Ham-hams, weapons ready?"

"Ready!"

"ATTACK!"

The Ham-hams ran towards the cat. The cat sprang up and landed behind them. Hamtaro turned around and ran under the cat. The cat looked under itself and Hamtaro took his chance and poked the cat with his sword. The cat sprang up n fear. It felt nothing more but a pinch, but a pinch hurts, nonetheless. Hamtaro smiled to himself. "Got it!"

Boss ran around the cat and grabbed on to its tail. The cat turned and turned, trying to catch his tail and trying to shake off Boss. Boss held a tight grip not letting go for anything. The cat twirled around and around, hoping that it would make Boss let go. Boss closed his eyes to keep from getting dizzy, but the cat got itself dizzy instead. Boss hopped on the cat's head and punched its head, making it even dizzier. Boss gave a heroic grin.

Dexter and Howdy glared at each other, but then smiled at each other, deciding to work together on this. Howdy used his sword to sweep up a lot of dust. The dust blinded the cat, and Dexter used his smarts to find a weak spot on the cat. He pointed at the neck and nodded. They jumped up and poked the cat's throat. The cat flew back, frightened.

The cat's yellow eyes glared at the Ham-hams. They had won…for now. The cat whisked away, but not without taking a souvenir first. The cat wrapped its tail around Bijou, who wailed helplessly. She was scared, and all she could do was hope that some brave knight will save her.

Hamtaro ran after the cat. "Bijou! Oh, no!"

Boss felt sweat drip down his head. Bijou was kidnapped, and it was all his fault. Everyone would probably be angry with him. But, it didn't seem to be a game anymore. The Ham-hams were starting to take this very seriously. Well, now that they were in this situation, they had to save Bijou.

Oxnard turned to the Ham-hams. "Go," he said. "Go save her. Will keep the other princess here in the castle, to keep them safe." Oxnard spoke quickly; they had to hurry.

At that moment, a prince and princess came by. The bowed at the Ham-hams. A brown and white hamster stood up. He was mostly brown, with his face and stomach being white. He was wearing a blue crown, with shiny rocks on it. He wore a blue and white, somewhat puffy shirt, and puffy blue pants. Next to him was an orange and white, hamster with brown stripes on her back. She had a long orange tail that was tied with a bow. She was mostly orange, with her face and stomach being white. She had brown stripes on her back that collided with her orange. She wore a red dress, just like the other princesses, but instead of the white part being white, they were a light red, almost pink.

"I am Prince Maxwell," the brown and white hamster said.

"And I am Princess Sandy," the female hamster sad.

"I am King Oxnard. Pleasure to meet you," Oxnard greeted.

Hamtaro walked towards them. "We've met before, you know," he said with a confused look.

"Just go with it," Sandy giggled.

"We heard about the fair Princess Bijou of this castle. We have come to protect the rest of the castle and its princesses," Maxwell said.

"Thank you. We appreciate your help," Oxnard said. He turned to the knights. "Go save Princess Bijou."

"YES, SIR!"

Hamtaro led the troop in the direction that the cat went. He was worried about Bijou, and hoped she was okay. They were walking through a field full of flowers. There were white and blue ones that were beautiful. They reminded him of Bijou. He looked up to the sky. He saw his mother in the clouds. Her spirit smiled at him to show that she was watching over him, and protecting Bijou. He smiled at the sky.

He walked while watching the sky and crashed into Boss who has went in front of him. He turned to see why the Ham-hams had stopped walking. In front of them was a small cat. A baby dragon! Probably the baby of the dragon that captured Bijou.

The little dragon pawed at Howdy and Dexter. Howdy and Dexter used their sword to frighten the little dragon, just like they did with his mother. The little dragon was scared. But strangely, it did not flee. It didn't seem to do much harm.

Boss went up to the kitten. He took a sniff and stepped back. "It's a dragon! Don't let it deceive you!"

Hamtaro stared at the baby dragon. "Heke? It doesn't seem so bad. Maybe it's not a bad guy after all," he said.

"Mew," the kitten mewed. It put its head next to Hamtaro and purred while it rubbed its head against him.

"Heke? He is a good guy! He is, he is!" Hamtaro squealed, petting his head.

Boss crossed his arms. "I don't know…"

Howdy and Dexter began petting the young kitten. "Aw, shucks, Boss! He is pretty cute," Howdy said with delight.

"Hmm, yes he is quite adorable," Dexter added.

Boss narrowed hi eyes. "Well, I guess he can stay. For now."

Hamtaro smiled and climbed on the young kittens back. He was followed by the other Ham-hams. Hamtaro petted the dragon and said, "We'll call you, Dragon."

"Mew!" Dragon mewed.

"Dragon, can you take us to your mother?" Hamtaro asked.

"Mew!" Dragon called. He started running in the direction his mother had left. He ran really fast.

The Ham-hams held on to Dragon's pure black silky fur. Hamtaro could see something that looked like a nest. "We'll be there in no time!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm… I don't know how I feel about this chapter.

Ah well, I hoped you liked it! :3


End file.
